


Splitting Views

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 14-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, How will you bear living somewhere you don't know yourself., Rosi vs Corazon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: After being made Corazon, Rosi thinks how it could be used.





	Splitting Views

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 14-1-19: How will you bear living somewhere you don't know yourself.

Corazon. 

When Rosi had started this mission, he had been hoping that it would be rather quick. With a spy inside the crew, the Marines would have more than enough information to catch up with the Donquixote Pirates.

Only that didn’t happen. Instead, Rosi found himself having to settle in for the long term, and he was in a weird place on the crew. He was protected, the precious little brother of their captain. But he had no real power.

Then Doffy had sent Vergo on a mission of some sort. Something that Rosi was going to try to have to figure out later. With a spot open, Doffy had wasted no time putting his brother in it. 

Rosi was pretty sure there was some grumbling, but nobody actually argued. At least, not where he heard it. Was sure that Trebol was against it, if nobody else. 

It was going to be odd, carrying another name. But maybe also helpful. 

Rosi was already having some issues trying to process his acts as a pirate and what he was supposed to do as a Marine. A second name, a name only used as a pirate....

Healthy, it wasn’t. Rosi knew it already, and he hadn’t even really started to use the name as a cover.

But it would work, he knew it would. It would be Corazon who helped the Donquixote Pirates burn and pillage through the North Blue. Who sat easily at his brother’s side, helping to spread the power of the Donquixotes. 

This was going to take a lot longer than he expected, and Rosi just hoped that he really remembered his own name at the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> On a random note: comments are love, and I have a new Fandom Weekly story up on the Dreamwidth. Check it out and the other fun stories for this week's theme: Heartbreak. Don't forget to vote when it opens!


End file.
